cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Empire of Metz
History Info The Empire of Metz was founded on April 11, 2012 under Kaiser Ulrich Deiderick Rickert von Metz. It rebelled in the Franco-Germanic region of Lorraine in France on December 20, 2011. A massive guerrilla war followed lead by Ulrich Deiderick Rickert von Metz. And with much support from not only the UN and the US neighboring nation also aided the Rebels and they prevailed and Metz gained its independence. Metz is a Constitutional Monarchy in between Germany and France and has 13 principalities, 12 territories and one Imperial State these are: Principalities * Lorraine * Alsace * Frankland * Luxembourg * Saarland * Belgium * Paris * Orleans * Bavaria * Saxony * Schweiz * Niederland * Lichtenstein Territories *Anguilla *Bermuda *Tristan da Cunha *Metz Virgin Isles *The Isle of Man *The Cayman Isles *The Falkland Islands *Gibraltar *Jersey *Guernsey *St. Helena *Ascension island Imperial State * M.M.S.(Metz Majestätisch Sektor) Government The Government of Metz is a Monarchy with 13 Fürst/Prinzessin(Princes/Princesses) over the Principalities, a Governor over each Territory, and the Kaiser who heads the Government. Die Königliche Familie(The Royal Family) Kaiser von Metz *Ulrich Deiderick Rickert von Metz König von Normandie *Hariric Norman Hrolf Stahlhart von Metz Fürst von Frankland *Adalric Dachs Rickert von Metz Fürst von Paris *Detlef Ebner Rickert von Metz Prinzessin von Orleans *Athala Carlene Dietricha Stahlhart von Normandie Fürst von Luxembourg *Sébastien Henri Marie Guillaume II von Luxembourg Fürst von Liechtenstein *Abelard-Askel Claus Marie von Liechtenstein Fürst von Saxony *Körbl Maximilian Waldheri Rickert von Metz Fürst of Bavaria *Vinzenz Utz Ingvar von Jutland Prinzessin von Lorraine *Fritzi Margareta Rickert von Metz Prinzessin von Belgium *Marthe Ottilia Reinhilde von Österreich Fürst von Niederland *Abelard Englebert Rickert von Metz Prinzessin von Alsace *Cäcilia Genoveva Rickert von Metz Fürst von Saarland *Franz Ernst Rickert von Metz Prinzessin von Schweiz *Felicie Hella Rickert von Metz Roman Divodurum In ancient times Metz, then known as Divodurum ("the town at the holy mountain"), was the capital of the Celtic Mediomatrici, and the name of this tribe, abbreviated to Mettis, formed the origin of the present name. At the beginning of the Christian Era, the site was already occupied by the Romans. Metz became one of the principal towns of Gallia, more populous than Lutetia, rich thanks to its wine exports and having one of the largest amphitheatres of the country. As a well-fortified town at the junction of several military roads, it soon grew to great importance. One of the last Roman strongholds to surrender to the Germanic tribes, it was captured by Attila in 451, and finally passed, about the end of the fifth century, through peaceful negotiations into the hands of the Franks. Early Frankish Metz Though the first Christian churches were to be found outside the city, the existence in the fifth century of the oratory of St. Stephen within the city walls has been fully proved. In the beginning of the seventh century the oldest monastic establishments were those of St. Glossinde and St. Peter. Since King Sigibert I, Metz frequently was the residence of the Merovingian kings of Austrasia and especially the reign of Queen Brunhilda reflected great splendour on the town. The town preserved the good-will of the rulers, when the Carolingians acceeded to the Frankish throne, as it had long been a base of their family and one of their primal ancestors, Saint Arnulf of Metz, as well as his son Chlodulf, had been bishops of Metz. Charlemagne considered making Metz his chief residence before he finally decided in favour of Aachen. There is evidence that the earliest Western musical notation, in the form of neumes in camp aperto (without staff-lines), was created at Metz around 800, as a result of Charlemagne's desire for Frankish church musicians to retain the performance nuances used by the Roman singers. In the basilica, Louis the Pious and his half-brother the Bishop Drogo were buried and Charles the Bald was crowned there. Lotharingian Metz In 843 Metz became the capital of the Kingdom of Lotharingia, and several diets and councils were held there. Numerous Christian manuscripts, the product of the Metz schools of writing and painting, such as the famous "Trier Ada" manuscript and the Drogo Sacramentary for the personal use of a bishop of the royal house (Bibliothèque Nationale, Paris), are evidence of the active intellectual lives and sumptuous patronage of Carolingian Metz. After the death of king Lothar II the kingdom of Lotharingia, and with it Metz, was contested and changed back and forth between the Eastern and the Western Frankish kingdom until in 925 it finally became part of the East kingdom and subsequently the Holy Roman Empire. The increasing influence of the bishops in the city became greater when Adalbert I (928-62) obtained a share of the privileges of the counts; until the twelfth century, therefore, the history of the town is practically identical with that of the bishops . Under Dietrich I of Metz (d.984) the monastery of St. Symphorien was restored. In 1039, the former Ottonian cathedral was built by Dietrich II of Luxemburg to take the place of the Carolingian Church of St. Stephen. In the spring of 1096, Metz became one of the scenes of the Rhineland massacres of non-Christians as Count Emicho of Fionheim gathered followers for the First Crusade. A group of these crusaders entered Metz, forcibly converting Jewish families, and killing those who resisted baptism. 22 Jewish citizens of Metz were slaughtered. The Commune of Metz In the twelfth century, the burgesses began efforts to free themselves from the domination of the bishops. In 1180, the burgesses formed a close corporation, the Tredecem jurati, which were appointed as municipal representatives in 1207. The burgesses were still nominated directly by the bishop, who had also a controlling influence in the selection of the presiding officer of the board of aldermen (which originated in the eleventh century). The twenty-five representatives sent by the various parishes held an independent position; in judicial matters they helped the Tredecem jurati and formed the democratic element of the system of government. The other municipal authorities were chosen by the town aristocracy, the so-called Paraiges, i. e. the five associations whose members were selected from distinguished families to protect the interests of their relatives. The other body of burgesses, called a Commune, also appears as a Paraige from the year 1297; in the individual offices it was represented by double the number of members that each of the older five Paraiges had. Making common cause, the older family unions and the Commune found it advantageous to gradually increase the powers of the city as opposed to the bishops, and also to keep the control of the municipal government fully in their hands and out of that of the powerful growing guilds, so that until the sixteenth century Metz remained a purely aristocratic organization. In 1300 the Paraiges gained the right to fill the office of head-alderman, during the fourteenth century the right to elect the Tredecem jurati, and in 1383 the right of coining. The guilds, which during the fourteenth century had attained great independence, were completely suppressed (1383), and the last revolutionary attempt of the artisans to seize control of the city government (1405) was put down with much bloodshed. The city had often to fight for its freedom; from 1324-27 against the Dukes of Luxembourg and Lorraine, as well as against the Archbishop of Trier; in 1363 and 1365 against the band of English mercenaries under Arnold of Cervola, in the fifteenth century against France and the Dukes of Burgundy, who sought to annex Metz to their lands or at least wanted to exercise a protectorate. Nevertheless it maintained its independence, even though at great cost, and remained, outwardly at least, part of the German Empire, whose ruler, however, concerned himself very little with this important frontier stronghold. French Metz Charles IV in 1354 and 1356 held brilliant diets here, at the latter of which was promulgated the famous statute known as the "Golden Bull". The town therefore felt that it occupied an almost independent position between France and Germany, and wanted most of all to evade the obligation of imperial taxes and attendance at the diet. The estrangement between it and the German States daily became wider, and finally affairs came to such a pass that in the religious and political troubles of 1552 Metz found itself in the middle of the war between Charles V and the rebellious princes. By an agreement of the German princes, Moritz of Saxony, William of Hesse, John Albrecht of Mecklenburg, and George Frederick of Brandenburg, with Henry II of France, ratified by the French king at Chambord (15 January), Metz was formally transferred to France, the gates of the city were opened (10 April), and Henry took possession as vicarius sacri imperii et urbis protector (18 April). Francis, Duke of Guise, commander of the garrison, restored the old fortifications and added new ones, and successfully resisted the attacks of the emperor from October to December, 1552; Metz remained French. The recognition by the empire of the surrender of Metz to France came at the conclusion of the Peace of Westphalia. By the construction of the citadel (1555–62) the new government secured itself against the citizens, who were discontented with the turn of events. Important internal changes soon took place. In place of the Paraiges stood the authority of the French king, whose representative was the governor. The head-alderman, now appointed by the governor, was replaced (1640) by a Royalist Mayor. The aldermen were also appointed by the governor and henceforth drawn from the whole body of burgesses; in 1633 the judgeship passed to the Parliament. The powers of the Tredecem jurati were also restricted, in 1634 totally abolished, and replaced by the Bailliage royal. Among the cities of Lorraine, Metz held a prominent position during the French possession for two reasons: In the first place it became one of the most important fortresses through the work of Vauban (1674) and Cormontaigne (1730); secondly, it became the capital of the temporal province of the three bishoprics of Metz, Toul, and Verdun, which France had seized (1552) and, by the Peace of Westphalia, retained. In 1633 there was created for this "Province des trois évêchés" (also called "Généralité des trois évêchés" or "Intendance de Metz") a supreme court of justice and court of administration, the Metz Parliament. In 1681 the Chambre Royale, the notorious Assembly chamber, whose business it was to decide what fiefs belonged to the three bishoprics which Louis XIV claimed for France, was made a part of this Parliament, which lasted, after a temporary dissolution (1771–75), until the final settlement by the National Assembly in 1789, whereupon the division of the land into departments and districts followed. Metz became the capital of the Department of Moselle, created in 1790. The revolution brought great calamities upon the city. In the campaigns of 1814 and 1815 the allied armies twice besieged the city, but were unable to take it. In July 1819, the Scots born naval officer Norwich Duff visited Metz and recorded a detailed description of the town: Metz is a large and strongly fortified town, beautifuly situated on a plain at the confluence of the Moselle and Seille. It manufactures woollen goods, linen, china, paper, oil, starch and is famous for its hams, liquers, sweetmeats and artificial flowers: they also have a king's manufactory of gun powder. The Government House and the promenades round it are very fine: there is also an immence extent of barracks for troops, a large cathedral and a theatre. From the number of running ditches formed by the river there are a great many bridges: the streets like all French towns ! are narrow and dirty and the houses high: the ground is also very uneven on which they stand. Some street performers gave us a little very tolerable music during our dinner Metz and the Franco-Prussian War During the Franco-Prussian War of 1870-71 Metz was the headquarters and rendezvous of the Third French Army Corps under Bazaine. Through the operations of the German army, Bazaine, after the battles of Colombey, Mars-la-Tour, and Gravelotte (14–18 August) was besieged in Metz. The German army of investment was commanded by Prince Friedrich Karl of Prussia; as the few sorties of the garrison were unable to break the German lines, Metz was forced to surrender (27 October), with the result that 6000 French officers and 170,000 men were taken prisoners. Philosopher Friedrich Nietzsche took part in the siege of Metz as a German soldier. By the Treaty of Frankfurt of 1871, Metz became a German city, and was made a most important garrison and a strong fortress. The German Army decided to build a second and a third fortified line around Metz. The former fortifications on the south and east were levelled in 1898, securing space for growth and development. Some large neo-Romanesque buildings typical of the German Empire were constructed in the city. Start of the 20th century Following the armistice with Germany ending the First World War, the French army entered Metz in November 1918 and the city was returned to France at the Treaty of Versailles in 1919. After the Battle of France in 1940 during the Second World War, the city was immediately annexed to the German Third Reich. Most of the Nazi dignitaries assumed it was obvious that the City of Metz, where so many German army officers were born, was a German city. In 1944, the attack on the city by the United States Third Army faced heavy resistance from the defending German forces, and resulted in heavy casualties for both sides. The battle of Metz lasted for several weeks and the heavily fortified city of Metz was captured by US forces before the end of November 1944. Metz was reverted to France after the war. Pre-rebellion Years after WWII France began a Degermanification of Lorraine and forced people to not only speak French but destroy what was left of German culture in the Area. In 2010 those against it took to the street and protested it yelling "Wir sind frei, und wir sind Deutsche!" ("We are free, and we are German!") French police tried but failed to stop the riots. The military was called in but French military troops in the city of Strasbourg opened fire on a group of civilians. Killing ten people and injuring twelve. One of those twelve was none other then soon to be Kaiser, Ulrich Deiderick Rickert von Metz. They called Ulrich the "Blut Kaiser"(Blood Emperor) as a joke, due to the fact that he lost so much blood. He wore this as a badge of honor and kept the title, this is why his troops wore red during the rebellion and today every soldier wears a patch with a red iron cross on it. Then another incident in the city of Nancy was the final straw, a 14 year old girl was raped by a group of French soldiers, she died. This caused rebels based in the city-fortress of Metz to declare the Lorraine area independent of France. * The Blood Kaiser's rebellion On December 20, 2011 Ulrich Deiderick Rickert von Metz went on to world-wide television and declared an idependent Lorraine. He then called for foreign aid and for all men and women across Lorraine to take up arms and fight for their nations Independence. Only one major battle took place in the Blood Kaiser's Rebellion and on February 27, 2012 the battle of Metz began. French troops bombarded Metz for three days, assuming the rebels weak and unwilling to fight LtCmd. Bonaparte sent his troops into the city. Guerrillas attacked Bonaparte's troops and defeated them. Bonaparte surrendered after two days of battle. The UN then supported the Rebels and on November 11th 2012 France and the Imperial Empire of Metz traveled to Metz ally, Luxembourg and signed the Treaty of Luxembourg granting Metz Independence. The Metz-Polish War Metz's first conflict with an opposing nation was the Polish Communist Republic in the Winter of 2013. The Kaiser declared that the Poles needed to be defeated he declared war in doing this the German and French Governments, who both lost territory to Metz, (with the help of the UN) decided that they would help the Poles. Metz troops attacked the Poles in the city of Turek where a large force was held. Franco-Germanic Troops were also here, waiting for the attack, Metz Troops were slaughtered. Soon Franco-Germanic Troops overthrew the Government and placed a new leader in charge of the government. But Ulrich Deiderick Rickert von Metz along with the majority of the royal family was able to escape into the Kingdom of Luxembourg. The Ulrichite's Rebellion Polish Troops were placed into the Empire to Keep the peace after the Metz-Polish War. The Blood Kaiser began a new war, a guerrilla war, placing General Arnnetia in charge of the Blood corps a group that was the special forces in the Empire and then became a rebel force. Civilians aided the Kaiser and chanted the motto of the last revolt "Wir sind frei, und wir sind Deutsche!". Then they began to Scream "Es lebe das Reich von Metz". The Blood Kaiser thought he needed an ally the US and UN weren't going to get involved this time. So he looked to the Polish Communist Republic for aid. On April 17th 2014 Ulrich Deiderick Rickert von Metz went to Poland, with the help of the Luxembourg government, to meet with Vladimir Ilyic Lenin leader of Polish Republic. Metz signed a deal with the Poles to help overthrow the Franco-Germanic "Puppet King" and return Ulrich Deiderick Rickert von Metz to the head of a new Communist Government and end hostilities between their two nations. Also a treaty was signed saying if the Empire of Metz ever declared war on the Polish republic again that their nations will never deal ever again, and the Poles will not aid Metz against the Germans and French. So three days later, on April 20th 2014, the Blood corps and the Red Poles attacked and killed the Puppet King of Metz and declared Ulrich Deiderick Rickert von Metz Kaiser of the Empire of Metz. A new government was formed a cross between a Monarchy and a Communist government. A communist council would decide all laws, taxs, and Military actions but the Kaiser is the head of the council, and is the Supreme Commander of all military branchs. Luxembourgian-Metz War On Feb. 23 2021 the Government of Luxembourg is overthrown and a military dictatorship comes to power. The Royal family of Luxembourg was killed, along with the youngest Sister of Ulrich Deiderick Rickert von Metz, who was married to the King and therefor was Queen of Luxembourg. This enraged the Kaiser, he took action declaring that the government of Luxembourg was invalid and that Luxembourg was now at a state of war with the Imperial Empire of Metz. Within hours of declaration of war, Metz invaded a took control of all of Luxembourg, hanging and killing the leaders of the newly formed government that had killed his sister. Luxembourg became the first principality of the Empire. Forming of an Empire * Franco-Metz War After Metz takes action in Luxembourg, France uses this to get the aid of its people saying that Metz interfered in a foreign nations politics and that Ulrich Von Metz was a warmongering Communist. France declares war on Metz on March 2, 2021. But the Normans in Normandy, lead by the Brother of Ulrich Deiderick Rickert von Metz, Hariric Norman Hrolf Stahlhart von Metz, had being fighting for Normandy's independence for years. With the aid oh his brother, Ulrich had the Normans cut off French supply lines and disturb military movements, while his Blood corps moves into invade France. They succeed in moving into France and make it all the way to Paris, France. With the capital under Metz control the remainder of the French government signed for peace. The Treaty of Cherbourg was signed on August 5, 2021. This treaty said three main things: 1. Metz obtained land from the City of Lille along route A1 to the Swiss border near the city of Geneva 2. The area of Normandy gains its independence and France is not allowed to interfere with their nation 3. France is not Allowed to get involved in the affairs of Metz and has no say in who they trade with * Belgian-Metz War Metz with its newly claimed territory looks to Belgium for a new principality Metz invades in a Blitzkrieg taking the country in a few weeks. * Dutch-Metz War Metz invades Nederland in 2025 conquering the Dutch without firing a shot. They welcome the Kaiser in Amsterdam as he promises that economic hardship that had plagued Nederland would no longer be a problem. * German Sanctions and Rebellion In 2026 Germany starts to place sanctions on Metz and its citizens but this backfire hurting the German economy while the Metz economy flourished. This caused Saxony and Bavaria to rebel against Germany and join the Imperial Empire of Metz. Germany tried to take back its states but failed and was driven back by the Metz Army and the new M1A1 tank. Germany cut all ties with Metz after this. * Swiss-Metz War Schweiz was invaded shortly after the German Rebellions though this was the longest of all the Metz conflicts it was not the costliest war fought by Metz. It took Metz 3 years to control and occupy Schweiz, but in 2030 the country became the 12th principality of Metz. * Liechtenstein Annexation Two years after the fall of Schweiz the Prince of Liechtenstein was assassinated and his wife the Princess of Liechtenstein, Sophie Gabrielle took control of the government and asked for Metz protection against her being assassinated. Metz agreed but in one condition that Liechtenstein become a part of the Empire of Metz at first she disagrees until Prince Abelard-Askel Claus Marie von Liechtenstein and Athala Carlene Dietricha Rickert von Metz became engaged to be married this would cause the Liechtenstein family to become part of the royal family of Metz and on the wedding day of Claus and Carlene the treaty was signed that said Liechtenstein was an Principality of Metz. Ulrich Deiderick Rickert von Metz came to the wedding and walked his eldest daughter walk down the aisle. * Anglo-Metz War The United Kingdom next challenged the Empire of Metz. The United States asked that the UK not impose sanctions and go to war with Metz and declared that if war did come the UK would not have US support. So when England disregarded the US and imposed sanctions and declared war on Metz. Die High königlichen Flotte von Metz (The High royal Fleet of Metz) began a blockade of the British isles including Neutral Ireland and the Marines des Kaisers (The Emperor's Royal Marines) began to attack the UK's territories and claimed Jersey, Guernsey, St. Helena and Ascension island. After two years of blockade and people starving in Britain the people overthrew the government and formed the United Provinces of Britain and surrendered to Metz. Metz then obtained Anguilla, Bermuda, Tristan da Cunha, the British Virgin Isles(now called the Metz Virgin Isles), the Isle of man, the Cayman Isles, the Falkland Islands and Gibraltar. The Democratic Rebellion A group of people formed a party called the Der Orden der Demokratisch Partei (O.D.P.), in the year 2043 they stormed the Palace of Metz. They fought off armed police forces until the royal guard came and defeated the rebels, but because of the fear of more rebellion Ulrich von Metz, formed Das Parlament des Imperiums or the Parliament of the Empire and made look as if he had lessened his power over the Government in doing this he formed a Constitutional Monarchy but he set it up so that those who were appointed to the Parliament were appointed by the 13 Princes/Princesses of the Empire's Principalities and the Kaiser then appointed an Chancellor to Head the Parliament. Category:Nations Category:Nations Category:Nations Category:Nations